The Adventurous Rescue
by DespairSister
Summary: When the Prince send out Madlax to rescue the lost Princess, she faces many obstacles and meets new friends. Will Madlax be able to complete this quest? What is the identity of the Princess? Read and find out! :) This story is meant to be funny and it is very random at times, enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story has a combination of many characters from different anime. This is a crack on crack story and is meant to be funny. Please don't take anything seriously. Also write reviews so I can know if you guys like it or not. Thanks for reading it and again please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in the story. All go to their respectful owners.

**_Chapter 1: Mission_**

One day in hyrule, Madlax the castle Assassin, was on her way to see Prince Schneizel el Britannia. The prince had called on Madlax to assist Sir Maximillian to rescue the princess. The only objective of the mission was to get the princess. They would face many struggles in this journey, and make many new allies.

"Is there anything I should know" Madlax Questioned.

"Nope only that you shall travel by ship" Prince Schneizel claimed.

Madlax took out her twin pistols and said seriously, "I accept your challenge." She aimed her pistols at the ceiling and fired. Then with a crash she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**A/N:** This story has a combination of many characters from different anime. This is a crack on crack story and is meant to be funny. Please don't take anything seriously. Also write reviews so I can know if you guys like it or not. Thanks for reading it and again please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in the story. All go to their respectful owners.

**_Chapter 2: Preparations_**

"Why did the princess get kidnapped anyway?" Madlax questioned while in deep thought.

"You ask why, well she is a princess of royalty have you forgotten?" said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Madlax said in a threating way.

"Don't worry; it's just me, Maximillian." Said Max.

"You're a DOG!" Madlax exclaimed.

"Ruff! Yup, and I came to tell you the providence will be leaving at noon.".

At The dock, Prince Schneizel arrived.

"Is everything accounted for?" questioned the prince.

"Yes your highness, from archery to guns." Said diedara proudly.

"Good work diedara." The king praised.

TOOT! TOOT! And then the providence left the dock of Hyrule to go rescue the princess.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One At Sea

**A/N:** This story has a combination of many characters from different anime. This is a crack on crack story and is meant to be funny. Please don't take anything seriously. Also write reviews so I can know if you guys like it or not. Thanks for reading it and again please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in the story. All go to their respectful owners.

**_Chapter 3: Day One At Sea_**

As the first day rolled smoothly, so far, Madlax goes around exploring the ship.

"I wonder where the captain's lobby is." Madlax questioned herself.

"Finding everything okay? RUFF!" said/barked Max.

"Fine, thank you." Said a very stubborn Madlax..

"Well I'm heading to report to the captain, would you like to come with me?" asked Max.

"Sure, I'd love to meet our captain." Said Madlax eagerly.

As they walked down the hall, they ran into the MAID AND SEBASTIAN…

"Oh no, not this shit again." ,she pulled out her pistols and almost fired.

"NO MADLAX HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Said a very angry max.

" This is our maid and server." He explained.

Madlax grunted her apology and walked down to a door that said captains lobby and entered.

**As they opened the door, someone said" Madlax its you!"**


	4. Chapter 4: The Captain

**A/N:** This story has a combination of many characters from different anime. This is a crack on crack story and is meant to be funny. Please don't take anything seriously. Also write reviews so I can know if you guys like it or not. Thanks for reading it and again please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in the story. All go to their respectful owners.

**_Chapter 4: The Captain_**

"Madlax! It's you!" exclaimed the captain.

She was 5ft tall with reddish brown hair, and a captains coat and hat both black.

"Margaret!?" Madlax exclaimed surprised.

Memories flooded back into Madlax's mind overwhelming her. All the times she had saved her from ambushes, assassinations, you name it and Madlax had done it for Margaret.

She had felt like fainting until the loudspeaker came on and said," Madlax you're needed on deck." . She raced out the door to find a ship approaching.

Madlax used a telescope to read the ship's name and it was 'shots'.

"What the fuck is that?" said Madlax.

"Savages" said max in disgust.

When the ship was within earshot, you could hear music playing.

"WHAT!?" Said an oblivious Margaret.


	5. Chapter 5: Shots

**A/N:** This story has a combination of many characters from different anime. This is a crack on crack story and is meant to be funny. Please don't take anything seriously. Also write reviews so I can know if you guys like it or not. Thanks for reading it and again please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in the story. All go to their respectful owners.

**_Chapter 5: Shots_**

**Imagine the song called shots playing…..**

"if your not drunked up ladies and gentleman, aha, get ready to get drunked up. Let's do it, aha! Now all my alcoholics where you at yeah!" said Hidan

"Hey!" said Kisame.

"Hey!" said Itachi

"Hey!" said Pain

"Hey!" said Diedara

"Hey!" said Konan

"Hey!" said Hidan

"Hey!" said Zetsu

"Hey!" said Sasori

"Hey!" said Tobi

"Let's go yeah!" said Kakuzo

"When I walk in the club, all eyes on me, were the party rock crew, yeah!. All drinks are free!" said Tobi.

"We like Serock!" said Tobi

"aha!" SAID KISAME

"We love patrone" said tobi

"yeah!" said Zetzu

"We make the party rock, every body it's on!" said Tobi.

"Shots,shots,shots,shots,shots,shots,shot,shots,shots,shots,shots,shots,shots!" said the akaski.

"EVERYBODY!" Said Margaret

"Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots!" Said the members of both ships.

"Everybody!" Said Max.

The akasuki start ravaging the ship for drinks.

"Forget the drinks for everyone, what the hell are you doing here!?" said Madlax angrily.

They grabbed a barrel of liquor.

"Leave it! Leave it!" Madlax Yelled.

They ignored her.

"Shut up and go home!" Madlax said furiously.

"Oh my gosh…." She said while sighing.

"The ladies love us, when we pour shots. They need an excuse to go on our ship." Said Itachi and Kakuzu.

"Were gonna get drunk, how bout you? Bottoms up let's go round two!" said the Maid and Sebastian in unison.

"Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots,Shots!" said everybody.

"If you ain't taking shots get the fuck out the club, if you ain't come to party the the butts out the club, now where my alcoholics let me see your hand up! What's you drinking now." Said Tobi.

They got Madlax and forced her to drink the shots they gave her while saying….

" Yego Falls, Lemon Drops, Butiremembos, Lemon Drops, Kamekaze, Three wise men, wha wha what! Give me some jam man! SHOTS!" said sasori.

"Patrone level high, everybody ready for some shots! The women come around every time I'm pouring shots." Said the akasuki.

Madlax fainted. She recovered five seconds later saying.

"If you feeling drunk put your hand in the air, and if you trying to club put your hands in the air and say I'm drunked up! Im drunked up! I'm chinaka, I'm chinaka! Shots! "Said Madlax.

"Patrone level high everybody ready for some shots!" the song ended and they put Madlax in her room, and cleaned up the place.


End file.
